


Eliciting Sympathy

by Kamary



Series: The Jersey Devil [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bombings, Couch Cuddles, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Misgendering, Multi, Other, Political Threats, polymory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamary/pseuds/Kamary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ambassador Dreemurr once against attempt to elicit sympathy for her cause by staging attempts on her life. According to an anonymous source, the ambassador contacted them to set up the hit this Thursday with the agreed upon-“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eliciting Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago, but because my d key is broken, it took a while to edit.

You would never take your anger out on Asriel and Chara. They didn’t deserve it, but you were very frustrated today. Years had passed and you thought that things had gotten easier for the monsters. Well, until Micheal Reys came into power. A simple man from a simple family, he claimed to be (he wasn’t. There were so few politicians who didn’t come from some money or some big family. He was no different. He’d had a silver spoon in his mouth from the day he was born, and given your past with poverty, you can only be more frustrated with that), and he saw the ‘plight of humans’ ever since the monsters came into power. Since he gained power, he’d been lobbying for one thing and once thing alone.

The Monster Wage Program was an attempt to ‘even out the score between human and monsters’. Micheal Reys wanted humans to be paid more for their efforts because they didn’t have magic to allow them to cheat. To you, it sounded like the stupidest thing you’d ever heard, but it brought out the extremists.

You’d had to reload this past few months more than you had any time since you reached the surface. You dealt with all the situations swiftly, easily, but they were still weighing you down. Worst of all was that you couldn’t talk to anyone about what you experienced. You should be able to talk to your datefriends, after all, Asriel and Chara both knew about your powers. Yet you found you tongue catching the moment you started trying to explain these things to them. If you spoke about it, tears would burn in your eyes and you’d stop.

Nobody else knew about your plight. Only the two of these could possibly begin to understand how it had been for you (and maybe Sans, but you never talked about these things to him). Everyone else talked about how lucky the ambassador was that ‘she’ saw the car bomb under ‘her’ while or that ‘he’ had spotted the sniper before they got ‘him’. It was that media attention that only made it worse.

This world was full of idiots and people who were convinced that everything happened for a reason. They assumed that you must have done something to bring about this punishment. What had you done? You’d just fought for a cause worth fighting for, a cause you’d been fighting for since you were nine. However, there was an even worse group that was starting the sprout up.

When you’d arrived at work today, Terah, your legal specialist (and one of the few humans who would risk their career to work with a bunch of monsters. It was very different from the traditional embassy, since monsters were so different) placed a newspaper carefully on your desk, her eyes full of worry. It was then that you found out that people were beginning to believe the one who set up these attempts on your life was none other than you.

“Ambassador Dreemurr once against attempt to elicit sympathy for her cause by staging attempts on her life. According to an anonymous source, the ambassador contacted them to set up the hit this Thursday with the agreed upon-“

You couldn’t read anymore. Despite all your work, you had to head back home. Sans, who was always around when you needed him, had offered to give you a ride home (or to Grillbsy’s if you weren’t willing to confront your datefriends). But you felt the walls closing in and you couldn’t be in public. You could barely stand the walk from Sans’ motorbike to your house (you felt safe on the bike with the strongest monster you knew. Sans was terrifying, but safe). You shook the whole way.

Your breakdown reached a head as you tried to grab your keys. Your hands were shaking too much to fit the key into the door. You inhaled a sharp breath, trying to calm down but only starting your sobs. The instant you started, Asriel swung the door open, a look of horror across his face. How did he always know when you were crying? Chara did too (you could see them hiding around the door frame, and instantly knew that they thought that if they tried to help you, they would make it worse. Chara didn’t have any gift for subtlety.). You supposed it came from the fact you based their new, magically constructed souls after your own.

“Frisk?” he asked, his tone horrified. You felt alike a cry baby. You didn’t cry, you never cried.

You attempted to open your mouth and tell him that you were okay, but you only let out a strangled noise. After another breath, you managed to speak. “I’m okay!”

You were practically screaming when you said that, it was the only want to get it out. The instant you did, his arms were wrapped around you and you were pulled against his soft chest. Even through his clothes you could feel his soft fur. It always calmed you down. He was the person who took care of your after you were shell shocked from reloads.

“I’m fine!” you yelled again, but it was muffled against his shirt. You felt yourself being picked up and carefully placed on the couch. Then Asriel was gone. You didn’t want him to be gone. There was panic forming in your eyes, so Chara took their place beside you. They weren’t Asriel, but they protected you when people threatened you, so you wrapped your arms around them and hid from the world.

The sound of a glass being placed down near you told you Asriel was back (with tea) and he took over hugging you. You didn’t want Chara to let go, so you wrapped your arms around their waist and let a whine. That got a gasp from them. You didn’t normally hug them so tight. Chara liked their space, but you needed all the comfort you could find.

You didn’t take the tea or remove yourself for a few minutes. But after crying for a bit, you felt well enough to talk like a normal person. Crying which once helped sooth you only made your face feel dirty. You wanted to wash it off, but decided not to. You would have to leave their embrace and you didn’t want that right now.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  Asriel asked softly, but you shook your head. It was silent for a bit more after that before Asriel spoke again. “Chara, could you get the emergency supplies? You know the ones. …No, not the First Aid kit. The other ones.”

You can’t see it, but you know that Asriel and Chara are having a silent conversation with Chara’s shockingly expressive eyebrows. You don’t know how they manage to emote like that, but you want to learn. This distracting thought keeps you off of the real issues. The feeling of Chara’s arms releasing you makes you extremely uncomfortable, but you accept it. They have things that they need to do right now. They were going to be right back, you told yourself, and managed to avoid anything worse than a pathetic whine.

The sound of the Disney opening theme gets your attention. Oh, so it was _those_ emergency supplies. Whenever you were in a bad mood, you always turned on a Disney movie and curled up with your datefriends (you had yet to convince them to buy a fold out couch for easy cuddling but you would soon).

Asriel flops over backwards and you find yourself laying across his massive chest. Stupid goat monster genes. It made him absolutely massive. Chara was able to fit on there as well and they curled up behind you in a position known as jetpacking (because they were so much smaller than you).

“I… I’m so proud of you two…” You sniffled lightly. They really knew how to take care of you. The logo faded out into the opening sounds of Mulan. You loved that movie. Out of all the Disney movies, it was without a doubt your favourite. Something about gender relations felt freeing for you. The orphanage you grew up in had extremely strict gender roles. You were always told girls couldn’t do this, girls couldn’t do that, despite the fact you didn’t feel like a girl. Soon, you saw yourself as a tomboy, and then something else. Just one piece of media that told you that you didn’t have to be a little lady was eye opening. You would always be grateful.

Somewhere through the movie, you realized that you weren’t as scared as you used to be. You felt safe here, on top of your boyfriend and curled up against your adorable datefriend. You realized another fear inside of you was also unravelling. You’d always been the mature one, the one that protected them from the outside world. You kept them stable, comforted them. When you moved out of Toriel’s house, you thought you’d have to be the mom of the group. You steeled yourself with that expectation. And yet, you didn’t have to be. Actually, they were the ones protecting you.

A small smile found its way to your lips. Your datefriends would protect you. They could handle the information that you had to give them. It was okay to be weak.

“They... They said that I was the one setting everything up. That I was doing it to elicit sympathy,” you whispered. Despite your confidence in them, you still weren’t sure you wanted them to hear what you had to say. However, they were both listening closely, and they heard.

You knew instantly when you felt Chara bristle up like a cat. Asriel’s hands went to your arm. For a moment, you think they believed the reporters. They knew you’d do anything for your cause and they also knew that you’d tried to kill yourself in the past. It was a history all three of you carried. You think Asriel reached out to stop you from hurting yourself, but you soon realize it was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

“Those… Bastards! Pushing all their problems onto the victims like it’s your fault! I’m going to give them a taste of my mind.” You noticed the word ‘taste’ and realize that ‘mind’ was a replacement for the word ‘knife’. You make an annoyed growl, but it doesn’t calm Chara down.

“Is this why you were so upset when you got home? Was anyone trying to hurt you besides that today?” Asriel had a habit of trying to expose your hidden issues. There was always more under the surface. Chara would accept the surface, but Asriel wanted to fix everything.

You shake your head. Nobody attacked you, but you didn’t feel safe at home or in work. Asriel gave a small sigh. It might have been in relief, but you weren’t sure

“Maybe you should take some time off work.” You give a small huff. That wasn’t happening anytime soon. There was so much to do. Despite the fact you booked a vacation, you couldn’t even take it. This Monster Wage Program was eating up all your time. Everyone at the embassy had to work straight through the night sometimes.

“I can’t,” you confirm. This only seems to upset him even more.

It’s Chara who managed to come up with the best possible situation. They hum for a few second before a positively evil look comes to their eyes.

“Well, if I can’t stab them or talk to them, then we’re going to sue them for slander. Not only do they have no proof, they are trying to affect your political life. Let’s take them for everything they’d got so that nobody else thinks it’s a good idea to mess with you.”

You frown. Normally you would say no and tell them that you could never do that, but right now, you think you need it. Asriel protect your mind from itself, but it is Chara that protect you from outside threats, even if that means they have to scare them into submission. Chara was a terrifying person to mess with.

“…How do you go about seeing a newspaper?” you ask softly.

“Don’t you work with a lawyer? I’m sure she’s already mocked up a case. Too bad it was a newspaper. They don’t make any real money these days. We could live off the money of suing a TV station for life.”

It was that which made you laugh. Chara really loved to protect you. Sometimes their bloodthirst was worth something.


End file.
